PENSAMIENTOS
by Anais Berenice254
Summary: Historia corta de un encuentro esperado entre Candy y Albert, un encuentro donde la pasion y el deseo se desbordan, un par de corazones que necesitan apagar el fuego de su interior explorando los limites entre el deseo y la pasion, sus unicos testigos la soledad de su oficina y sus almas. espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

"PENSAMIENTOS."  
CAPITULO 1  
CANDY WHITE ANDREW.  
Era una tarde lluviosa de otoño en Chicago, el frio podía estremecer a la poca gente que transitaba la gran avenida; gente que se atrevía a salir, paseaba con amplias sobrillas por la calle, los carruajes mesclados con los nuevos coches pasaban de un lado a otro, el olor de la tierra húmeda se podía apreciar. El atardecer pintaba el cielo azul con varios tonos de ocre, previniendo de su caída y avecinando una noche fría.  
¿Cuánta gente caminaba?, algunos hiban solos envueltos en sus trajes finos de color gris, café y negros; algunos pocos con sobrilla y otros sosteniendo con su mano derecha aquellos sombreros para protegerse del frio y la lluvia. Las lámparas de la calle parpadeaban tratando de permanecer prendidas, los cantos de los pájaros se escuchaban anunciando su descanso, algunas parejas de enamorados caminaban tranquilamente por la cera, resguardándose en un paraguas. Sosteniendo la mano de su amada y de vez en cuando intercambian una mirada discreta y se ruborizaban; tal vez en su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos.  
La atmosfera era perfecta para una cita romántica, el frio otoñal para un cálido abrazo de un amante, donde transmitiera todo el amor que sintiera en ese simple acto. La noche se estacionaba y la oscuridad se hacía presente. Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido sentada en aquella blanca banca de aquel parque. Recordaba haber bajado de ese tren por la tarde, enfundada en una gabardina de color café, aun traía sus guantes negros de piel y el extravagante sombrero de rasó negro, las gotas de lluvias escurrían por los lados de su sombrero tapándola un poco de la lluvia. Sus coletas habían desaparecido hace tanto tiempo y fueron reemplazadas por una cola de caballo, tratando inútilmente de detener los rizos rebeldes de su cabello.  
Recordaba haber llegado con la firmeza de un soldado que sabe que va a morir, respiro profundo y hiba a cruzarse de banqueta esa tarde para entrar al edificio; cuando un pensamiento en su mente detuvo sus pasos-¿podre verlo de frente?- estas simples palabras la paralizaron en un instante, su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápidamente que sintió que se desmayaría por completo y decidió sentarse en aquella banca del parque bajo un frondoso árbol.  
Después de calmarse alzó su mirada para ver, aquel imponente edificio de piedra alto. Bajo despacio su mirada y vio el logo bañado en una hoja fina de oro. Al menos eso le parecía. El logo de la familia Andrew; toda su vida junto aquella familia paso rápidamente en su mente. Pero una palabra salió de su boca como un susurro del mismo viento- ALBERT, WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW- .  
Parecían que aquella simple frase despedazaba su alma con solo pronunciarla. Hace más de un año que no lo veía, ni una palabra escrita para ella y solo un pedazo de papel tenia. Un papel que guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, unas cuantas líneas – espera por mí, volveré pronto y hablaremos, nada ha cambiado. Atte. Albert- solo esas palabras le dejo después de embarcarse a Sudamérica, unas cuantas líneas, frías y secas. Un año entero lo espero, sentada en el hogar de Ponny, consumida por sentimientos que no entendía pero estaban presente con la mas fina agonía en su corazón.  
Movió su cabeza de solo pensar en el sufrimiento que paso por no haber tenido el valor de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, que tuvo la oportunidad una noche antes de poder aclarar las cosas con él, pero su miedo e inseguridades la callaron. Después de esa confesión de su parte. Albert le había dicho que tenía un sentimiento más allá de una simple amistad por ella, que una palabra sería suficiente para cancelar el viaje y él se quedaría con ella.  
Una palabra "amor", quiso hacerlo juro por Dios mil veces que quiso decirla pero, aun no podía comprender por qué no la había pronunciado. Se maldijo mil noches por ese error, pero nada pudo hacer, las cosas de los corazones no se escriben por cartas, no hay palabras para hacerlo y aun si su valor hubiera alcanzado su máxima expresión, no sabía a dónde escribir. El se había marchado sin dejar alguna dirección atrás, solo había desaparecido.  
Cerraba sus ojos y solo podía ver la cara de Albert esperando que ella dijera o actuara de alguna forma para mandar todo al diablo y quedarse a su lado. Pero permaneció firme y sin expresión, solo pudo escuchar- está bien, comprendo aun lo amas, solo tenía que decirlo antes de que mi corazón muriera de agonía por no decírtelo e intentarlo- el tomo su mano y la beso- descuida pequeña- con una sonrisa llena de melancolía- yo entiendo, ahora tengo que partir, discúlpame con la señorita Ponny y a Hermana María por favor-  
El se dio la media vuelta y se marcho, ella después de unos minutos solo pudo hincarse y soltar en llanto, lo había dejado partir. Esa noche no pudo dormir preguntándose el ¿Por qué? De sus acciones, porque no simplemente le dijo que lo amaba y que se quedara con ella, ¿Por qué otra vez dejaba que su felicidad se escapara de sus manos?. No había esperado el amanecer cuando se levanto de esa cama, se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo y tomando un viejo abrigo, salió para la mansión.  
Camino por aquellos senderos llenos de frondosos árboles con sus manos sostenía el abrigo para cubrir su cuerpo del frio de la mañana. Camino y camino al ver el portal de las rosas a una corta distancia corrió con todas sus fuerzas, estaban decidida en no dejarlo marchar, en decirle todo lo que tenía en su mente y en su corazón.  
Corrió a la puerta principal y la abrió, los sirvientes la veía extraños por como actuaba, sabían quiera pero ¿Por qué estaba tan temprano en la mansión?, se preguntaban mientras su hermoso cabello se veía cruzar los amplios corredores, sus pasos la habían llevado directamente a la biblioteca, sabía perfectamente que lo encontraría ahí. Albert antes de partir a cualquier viaje preparaba todo y antes de partir revisaba meticulosamente todas las ordenes que dejaba para su ausencia. Sin duda lo encontraría ahí.  
Intento calmar su respiración y su corazón antes de abrir aquella puerta después de haberlo logrado la abrió en par en par. Pero la sorpresa fue muy grande al entrar aquella habitación. Estaba vacía y ni la chimenea tenía esbozos de calor para comprobar que la hubieran usado.  
Entro con pasos temblorosos a la biblioteca, movía su cabeza en signo de negación. No lo había alcanzado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. De la penumbra de la mañana una voz familiar retumbo- Se marcho ayer por la noche Candice, no volverá en mucho tiempo- la tía abuela la miraba fija y con un tono de voz cansada –te dejo este papel por si venias a buscarlo- sacando el pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo, después se retiro para que ella pudiera leerlo.  
Días de infierno y tormento por su error tuvo que vivir en la soledad de su habitación, pero cuando las primeras semanas pasaron y las cartas no llegaban, se armo de valor para volver a la mansión. La tía abuela la recibía y siempre decía la misma frase- no sé cuando regresara hija, William tampoco se ha comunicado conmigo- se levantaba de su silla y veía al jardín- al igual que tu, estoy preocupada por él, pero estoy segura que volverá con bien, he orado mucho por su regreso- se giraba y la veía- ¿tomarías un te conmigo?- ella asentía y tomaba el té. Durante ese año la tía abuela y ella se hicieron más cercanas, ambas compartían el mismo dolor. Albert se había hido.  
La mañana que tomo el tren a chicago fue gracias un recado que la tía abuela le mando con Doroty al Hogar de Ponny, una simples palabras que le dieron brillo a su vida de nuevo –VOLVIO, ESTA EN CHICAGO-  
Solo vasto con leer eso para tomar a decisión de irlo a buscar y sin pensarlos tomo su pequeña maleta, se arreglo con el vestido más hermoso que tenía un conjunto de falda recta y saco en color café, una blusa de seda y botas negras de cuero, se calzo los guantes y se puso aquel sombrero de raso. Preparo su maleta y con todo el valor que tenia metió una caja de color rojo de terciopelo era el momento de tomar las riendas de su vida por primera vez. Se encaminó para ir a buscarlo.  
Ahora se encontraba frente al edificio del emporio de los Andrew, sentada en un banca, mirando la entrada; en su corazón tenía todas sus esperanzas y en su pequeña maleta blanca todo lo que poseía en su vida. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por el, por su verdadero amor y solo una pregunta giraba en su cabeza ¿ me amara aun?.  
El sereno anunciaba las 7 de la tarde y su corazón sabía perfectamente que si no tomaba la decisión ahora sería muy tarde pues Albert se retiraba a su casa, siempre 7:30 pm; si hiba a poner su plan en acción no le quedaba tiempo. Si Albert salía para la mansión no tendría valor para realizarlo.  
Junto todo el coraje que tenia y cruzo la avenida, abrió las puertas de la entrada del edificio y con aires de grandeza, entro con paso firme en la recepción, se dirigió a la vitrina donde una señorita la observo y dijo – buenas tardes- la joven hizo un asentamiento con su cabeza y ella se acerco mas- necesito por favor hablar con el señor William Albert Andrew-  
La chica recepcionista era muy joven, se levanto y la observo de pie a cabeza, no era mayor a unos 20 años y estaba uniformada con los colores de la compañía azul marino y blanco, una pañoleta estaba cubriendo su cuello y dijo – disculpe, ¿a quién anuncio?, aun que no le puedo asegurar que la reciba el señor Andrew-  
De pronto unos pasos secos y firme se escucharon por el lobby del edificio, ambas mujeres se voltearon y la figura de un hombre entrado en años y su pelo pintado discretamente una canas; su semblante inconfundible de seriedad y gentileza, la hicieron sonreír mientras se acercaba- su nombre es Candice White Andrew, Isabela. Es la protegida del señor William – estando frente de ella le sonrió- y es un gusto tenerla aquí-  
La joven estaba muy apenada pues tenía poco tiempo de trabajar en la empresa y no conocía a todos los miembros de la familia, se apresuro a hablar- disculpe señorita Andrew pero-  
Candy se giro y le regalo una sonrisa- descuide- volvió a ver a George y le dijo – para mi también es un gusto poderlo verlo George- el asintió- ¿cree que pueda ver a Albert?-  
George soltó un suspiro y con una sonrisa dijo- me encargare de eso, por favor- extendió su mano hacia las escaleras- sígame - Candy le sonrió, George observó a Candy y se aproximo a retirarle la maleta que traía y la coloco sobre la vitrina de la entrada- Isabela por favor que lleven el equipaje de señorita a la mansión -  
La cara de Candy de sorpresa hizo que fijara su mirada en George- George yo-  
La observó con una sonrisa y dijo- descuide, se que el señor William no la dejara hospedarse en otro lugar que no sea en la mansión, por favor sígame para llevarla con el-  
Candy se apeno y se ruborizó ante esas palabras, después de asentir comenzaron a caminar. El corazón de ella se agitaba con cada escalón que subía, nunca pensó que tendría tan buena suerte de encontrarse con George. Suspiro, por lo menos fue fácil la primera parte pero ahora la parte más fuerte a penas comenzaría. Después de mucho caminar y estar pensando mil veces en lo que diría, no se dio cuenta cuando llego a las puertas de la oficina de Albert.  
Se percato que habían llegado al escuchar como George detenía sus pasos y se volteaba a verla- detrás de la puerta se encuentra William, señorita-  
El color carmín de sus mejillas se desvaneció por un minuto al escuchar esas palabras y el latir de su corazón era de galope, ella solo pudo asentir- ¿estará bien si entro?-  
George firmemente hablo – descuide, el señor William está revisando unos documento y esta solo-  
Candy trago saliva y cerró los ojos por un momento, solo estaba a unos pasos. La pregunta era ¿podría hablar con él?, volvió a suspirar profundo-entonces-  
George fijo su mirada en ella- puede platicar con el sin problema yo estaré en mi oficina al final de pasillo revisando unos documentos cuando terminen por favor, avísame y los acompañaré a la mansión- Candy asintió y antes de despedirse George tomo su mano derecha y la beso, levanto su mirada y con una sonrisa le dijo – tardo mucho tiempo pero al fin llego, señorita-  
Candy no supo qué hacer ante esas palabras y George discretamente comenzó a caminar, dejándola sola ante aquella puerta. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por uno cuando giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió.


	2. Chapter 2 ALBERT

PENSAMIENTOS.  
WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW.  
CAPITULO 2.  
Había pasado ya un año entero desde que partió de Chicago, un año tan largo y cruel para el que no pensaba que tuviera fin. Se marcho en la penumbra de la noche con su corazón destrozado y su alma perturbada. Esa noche decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona más importante en su vida. Candy, su dulce Candy, no pudo distinguir en qué momento se enamoro de ella tan perdidamente que solo con sentirlo le dolía su hecho. Noches enteras sin dormir pensando la reacción y las consecuencias que traería abrirle su corazón, pero ya no podía con esa carga.  
Ahora se encontraba en el quinto piso del edificio del emporio Andrew, en chicago. Solo en una oficina y sin nadie a su lado. Desde que tuvo conciencia supo que su deber era demandante pero la ilusión de compartirlo con el amor de su vida era lo único que le daba aliciente para seguir.  
Su vida no fue fácil siempre con pérdidas de las personas más apreciadas para él y al final terminaba solo con la gran responsabilidad de llevar a cuestas todas las obligaciones y deberes de un PATRIARCA.  
Camino a la pequeña cantina que tenía en su amplia oficina, decorada rústicamente y con el aura de seriedad de la familia. Sirvió un poco de brandy en una copa; se la llevo a sus labios y probo la amarga bebida, se giro y camino en sus pasos al amplio ventanal, donde reflejaba su figura. Se quedo un minuto observando aquel reflejo, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra habían dicho los inversionistas cuando lo conocieron la primera vez. Suspiro pero ¿en verdad era un hombre completo? Se fijo en ese reflejo un traje sastre de color gris y pequeñas rayas negras, una camisa de seda fina blanca y una corbata floja, zapatos de diseñador y su pelo cortado a la perfección, no había barba alguna y en sus ojos unos lentes aguamarinos.  
¿Ese era un hombre? Movió su cabeza en signo de negación y tomo de nuevo mas licor. No solo era el disfraz de un hombre solitario que tenía que tomar decisiones y dirigir un emporio. Era la figura de un hombre solitario que solo guardaba en su mente el recuerdo de unos hermosos ojos verdes. Suspiro, que tal vez nunca llegarían a ser suyos y nunca sabría lo importante que eran para él.  
El recuerdo lo martirizaba más allá de un simple pensamiento sino era capaz de infringirle un dolor profundo de su alma, recordaba el día que fue a verla. Se veía tan hermosa en su vestido sencillo de color beige que contrastaba con su blanca piel y resaltaba sus ojos, por un minuto pensó que no tendría valor para confesarle que la amaba, pero recordó lo que siempre fue un principio para él, lo único de valor que le dejo su padre una frase –"EL PEOR ERROR ES NO INTENTARLO, VE DE FRENTE Y SIGE SIEMPRE TU CORAZON", simples palabras pero de un valor altísimo.  
El recuerdo de la expresión fría de ella, le dolió por muchos días. A pesar de haberle dicho lo que guardaba en su corazón, ella no había dicho nada y solo lo observó quedándose quieta sin expresión alguna. Que equivocado estaba al pensar que el dolor de su viejo amor había pasado y tal vez, solo tal vez ya curado su corazón le permitiría tener la oportunidad de demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Pero no fue así, vio en sus ojos confusión y miedo con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Su corazón le dolía pero entendió que esa pequeña hada que encanto su corazón aun guardaba amor por aquel canalla que la dejo.  
Rico, poderoso y dueño de un emporio; Albert sonrió al pronunciar mentalmente esas palabras- PERO SOLO, TANTO PODER Y LO UNICO QUE ANHELO NO ME PERTENECE- soltó una carcajada- Y NUNCA SERA MIO- sus ojos amenazaba con soltar una lagrima, pero inhaló profundamente para contener ese llanto.  
Dejo la ventana y se dirigió a su escritorio, recorrió la silla y se sentó en el. Tomo un expediente y lo empezó a leer. Pero su mente viajo aquel día. Decidido a confesar su amor, se despertó de buen humor esa mañana, lo primero era hablar con su tía sobre la decisión que había tomado y así lo hizo.  
Dirigió esa mañana sus pasos a la habitación de su tía, entro seguro y dispuesto a luchar, dio los saludos correspondientes y se sentaron a tomar una taza de té, aclaro su garganta y dijo – tía he tomado una decisión y quisiera comentársela-  
La tía abuela dejo su tasa en la mesita de centro; fijo su mirada en su sobrino y hablo – entonces William por fin decidiste quien será tu esposa?-  
Albert sonrió y dijo – si tía, esta noche le confesare mi amor y –suspiro- espero tener su aprobación-  
La tía abuela estaba feliz y lo abrazo- hijo me alegra mucho y claro que tienes mi aprobación William, nada me hará mas feliz- su mirada era de felicidad y acaricio su mejilla derecha- se que Aurora será una buena esposa para ti-  
Albert estaba desconcertado, para él no fue un asombro lo que pronuncio su tía. Tiempo atrás la hija de una de sus amigas más cercana, una belleza escocesa de pelo rojo y enormes ojos azules, cuerpo perfecto y delicado, modales de una reina, pero corazón frió había sido escogida por su tía. Por cortesía atendía de ella cuando venía a visitarlos, últimamente muy seguido para su gusto. Pero no era lo que él buscaba en una joven, no era ni la sombra de su amada hada de ojos verdes.  
Albert tomo más valor y dijo – no es Aurora tía-  
La cara de desconcierto de la tía abuela era grande y su rostro se volvió frio- no entiendo William, que mejor chica que Aurora. Ha sido criada para ser la esposa de un Patriarca. Modales perfectos y educación de la mejor- ella se levanto al igual que el- ¿Quién podría igualarla?-  
Albert ver movió la cabeza- no lo niego tía, pero su corazón es frio como el hielo- los rastros de descontenta se asentaban en la cara de ella- si tía, es hermosa pero es muy fría, la mujer que busco para compañera debe tener una alma cálida y un corazón único-  
La tía abuela alzo la voz- por Dios William, ni una vida entera sería suficiente para encontrar una espécimen así-fijo su mirada en el – por Dios hijo, debes recapacitar y no dejar ir una mujer así, el puesto de matriarca es muy importante y la persona que lo ocupe debe ser una mujer preparada y-  
Albert no aguanto más y dijo – lo se tía, pero ¿acaso un patriarca no puede tener amor?- la tía abuela lo vio fijamente tratando de comprender lo que decía- tal vez este en lo cierto Aurora es una mujer preparada y hermosa tengo que reconocerlo, pero ella y yo somos como el agua y el aceite. Su corazón es frio y sin sentimientos, mecanizada y obediente- su sentimiento era notorio en sus palabras- pero no es lo que quiero para mí, yo quiero una compañera, alguien que sea mi apoyo y mi felicidad, madre de mis hijos y mi amiga. Alguien que comparta mis pensamientos y gustos, no solo una muñeca para presumir-  
La tía abuela movió la cabeza- hijo debes entender-  
Albert mantuvo el mismo vigor- no tía entienda usted, yo quiero una esposa no una muñeca de aparador y la he encontrado-  
La tía abuela pensó que solo era un capricho pasajero, pero dentro de ella sabía perfectamente que lo que decía William era cierto. Suspiro y pensó al menos saber el nombre de aquella mujer- haber William, dime ¿Quién es? Esa mujer que cumple los requisitos para ser tu compañera-  
Albert hablo sin basilar- Candy tía, la mujer que amo es Candy-  
El corazón de la tía se detuvo por un momento al escuchar las palabras de William- ¿Qué HAS DICHO?- la furia se apodero de ella- estás loco William sobre mi cadáver dejare que te cases con esa huérfana maldita- apretó los puños de sus manos fuertemente.  
Albert no se doblo, sabia perfectamente que su tía reaccionaria así con la noticia pero no importaba, al fin de cuentas él era el patriarca y si serbia su posición para algo, este era el momento para usar ese poder- le guste o no tía he tomado la decisión y es mi única palabra. Hoy le diré lo que siento por ella y si me acepta la hare mi esposa-  
La tía abuela se enfureció tanto que se acerco a el y le dio una fuerte cachetada- sobre mi cadáver William, sobre el te dejare que cometas ese error me oyes- le grito con todas sus fuerzas.  
Albert recibió el golpe sin inmutarse, sabía perfectamente que no sería una pelea fácil, pero no la dejaría ya no era un niño- pues así se hará tía, por que no permitiré que decida mas sobre mi vida. He perdido todo lo que amo en esta vida, mis padres, mi hermana, mi único sobrino y solo me queda usted- sus mirada eran firmes- la amo y la respeto pero la decisión de quien comparta mi vida la tomare yo y nada mas yo-  
La tía abuela temblaba completa ante las estupideces que su sobrino decía- NO PERMITIRE QUE ARRUINES TU VIDA, POR ESA MUERTA DE HAMBRE-  
Albert trago saliva- ¿Qué arruine mi vida tia?- levanto su rostro- solo estoy haciendo mi camino, no permitiré que arruine mi futuro como lo hicieron con usted- Eloy conteniendo el aliento- si tía, no dejare que alguien tome mi futuro en sus manos y me casen como usted solo por poder, no VOY A TERMINAR SOLO Y SIN AMOR, NO REPETIRE SU HISTORIA-  
El rostro de ella cambio por completo sabía perfectamente que lo que decía su muchacho era cierto, ella había amado a alguien con toda sus fuerzas, un joven jornalero de la hacienda de su padre pero su destino fue sellado desde su nacimiento con la promesa de casamiento con el hijo de uno de los amigos de su padre. Ella había amado aquel joven con todo el corazón, al ser humilde su padre no permitió aquel enlace y después de haberla encerrado por una semana en su habitación; su padre mando matar al joven y tan pronto salió de su confinamiento la caso. Su esposo era cruel y despiadado, nunca hubo un poco de amor en ellos y la maldecía por no haber podido encargar. Al paso de los años su esposo murió de un ataque de corazón y la dejo libre poco después murió su hermano y su esposa y ella decidió dar su vida al cuidado de sus sobrinos y del clan – William, yo-  
Albert la miro fijamente- lo he decidido y no me hará cambiar de opinión tía. Si el pago por mi felicidad es no volverla a verla- cerró los ojos y con dolor pronuncio estas palabras- SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SABRÁ DE MÍ- la tía abuela no pudo pronunciar nada más y él se marcho. Ella rompió en llanto toda esa tarde, por el error que había cometido.  
Albert dejo el expediente y tomo su copa- al final, también la perdí a ella- frunció el ceño y se quedo viendo a la nada. Pero los recuerdos siempre llegan en cascada y vino a el otro recuerdo. Regreso a la mansión con el corazón destrozado, la noche llego y cubrió todo, la puerta de su habitación rechino como nunca lo había hecho, entro a la soledad de su cuarto con el corazón hecho pedazos, se santo en la cómoda cama y vio a la nada; de pronto la puerta volvió a sonar y la figura de su tía cansada se hizo presente y con una voz apagada resonó - ¿Qué te dijo hijo?-  
Sus ojos bañados de lagrimas y la poca luz de la habitación dada por la chimenea, mostraba un rostro devastado que confirmaba su dolor- nada tía, nada-  
Ella intentó acercarse pero él se levanto dirigiéndose a su ropero- hijo, - trago saliva- yo- trato de hablar mientras el seguía haciendo sus maletas con una rapidez sorprendente.  
El silencio reino por unos minutos, después de acomodar el ultimo traje se giro a ver a su tía y le dijo – me marcho a Sudamérica esta noche-  
Eloy se levanto rápidamente y se coloco frente de el- William- dijo con desesperación en su voz- ¿Por qué tomas esta decisión hijo?- Albert cerro la valija y empezó a sacar unos papeles de su escritorio, ella lo observaba- habías pospuesto ese viaje ¿Por qué ahora?-  
Albert soltó el folder y dirigió su mirada a ella- porque si no me voy hoy tía, mi corazón muera de tristeza. Ella aun lo ama y después de lo que hice hoy solo me queda rogar por que el tiempo pase rápido y así tal vez un día regrese y ella- guardo silencio por un minuto mientras las lagrimas corrían- perdone mi osadía y pueda por lo menos volver a ser su amigo-  
La tía abuela no dijo nada y solo lo vio partir, cuando el coche llego por el al pórtico de la casa. Solo se giro dándole un papel- si viene, si dios me favorece dele esto por favor, solo si llegara a venir- ella asintió, tomo su manos y le dijo – hasta que pueda vuelva, la levare en mi corazón tía, no espere mi regreso pronto- y marcho.  
Por primera vez sintió miedo de volver hace tres días toco las tierras de Chicago, sabía que tenía que ir a la mansión de las rosas pero el valor le faltaba o tal vez miedo de que ella estuviera molesta con él, su corazón no podría soportar una rechazo de su parte. Le dolía no haberle avisado a su tía pero tampoco estaba preparado para enfrentarla. Las noches enteras que paso envela, debatiéndose por las decisiones que tomaría y como enfrentaría lo que vendría; no lo habían preparado los suficiente.  
Enfrentar una amarga realidad necesitaba de tiempo y valor, si no podía encontrarlo el se marcharía a Escocia tal vez ahí podría juntar fuerzas para seguir y posponer mas el encuentro que martirizaba su alma.  
El recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes fijos en los suyos sin expresión alguno dolía mas que una daga en su corazón. No podría resistir esa mirada otra vez no podría.  
Se debatía en lo que debía hacer cuando el sonido de la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y la figura que dejaba ver, paralizo su corazón. Estaba ella ahí, enfrente de el con un hermosos traje. Su perdición y su dolor más grande lo había encontrado, su corazón se paralizo cuando se encontró con ese par de zafiro, mirándolo fijamente y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue – CANDY- mientras ella cerraba la puerta de tras de él y avanzaba a su escritorio. El se ponía en pie, no sabía que podría esperar pero la hora de enfrentar su más grande miedo había llegado, solo esperaba que su corazón no muriera de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3 REENCUENTRO

PENSAMIENTOS.  
CAPITULO 3  
REENCUENTRO,  
Se dice que cuando un par de enamorados se encuentran no hay palabras suficientes para expresar el sentimiento de verse de nuevo, cuando las almas han sido separadas por las circunstancias destino y se encuentran solo falta verse reflejado en los ojos de su amante para olvidar tiempo, circunstancia y dolores de un pasado lejano.  
Eso se cumplió esa noche en aquella oficina, Albert y Candy caminaron para encontrarse a la mitad de aquella enorme oficina. Los ojos de ambos se observaban sin perderse, sus corazones palpitaron como uno solo y sus pies caminaron hasta juntarse. Estuvieron frente a frente y sus respiraciones eran agitadas.  
Albert y Candy se perdieron en su mirada, diciendo mil cosas solo son revelados a cada una de sus almas. El tomo sus manos entre las suyas- Candy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo?-  
Ella no lo dejo terminar y coloco su dedo sin pensar en sus labio impidiéndole que hiciera más preguntas, no sabía de donde pudo juntar el valor para pronunciar palabra alguna pero salieron de su boca- el ¿Cómo estoy aquí?- sonrió- llegue en tren esta tarde- Albert la miro desconcertado y ella sonrió –el motivo es que tenemos una plática pendiente, señor Andrew y no quiero posponerla más-  
Albert trago saliva y su corazón se detuvo un momento, apenado por su comportamiento de la última vez que la tuvo frente y soltando sus manos- yo- nervioso bajo la mirada- siento mucho si te incomode o –  
Candy movió su cabeza y levanto su cara delicadamente con su mano- la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo Albert, ¿no lo crees?-  
El la miro fijamente y movió la cabeza en signo de negación- no Candy- se apresuro en hablar- tal vez fui muy-  
Ella volvió a rozar sus labios con sus dedos- solo hablaste lo que tenía en tu corazón o ¿me equivoco?- dijo preocupada pero sonrió cuando vio su reacción negando sus palabras- entonces la que debe disculparse soy yo por haberme quedado callada y no haberte dicho de igual manera lo que mi corazón siente-  
El corazón de Albert se consterno al escuchar lo que Candy decía, cerro sus ojos. Sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano esa platica tendría un final. Solo que no esperaba que tan pronto. Suspiro y junto toda su valentía. Esta vez no quería sentir esa sensación de dolor y ahora ella estaba enfrente de el dispuesta para aclara todo- Candy no tienes por qué hacerlo- se giro y camino unos pasos rumbo al ventanal- sé muy bien que esa noche fui presuntuoso y atrevido- jugaba con sus manos- pero te puedo asegurar que- se volvió a girar para verla pero la sorpresa fue que ella estaba detrás de el.  
Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus rostros se quedaron a centímetros. Sus manos de ella temblaban pero sabía que tenía que remediar el error de esa noche -¿acaso lo que me dijiste esa noche no era cierto?-  
Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo- no Candy, aquel día en el pórtico del Hogar de Ponny cuando te dije que eras a persona más importante en mi vida y que mi corazón era solamente tuyo que no puedo dar fe del momento precisó del cual me enamore de ti y que mi vida no estaría completa sin ti- suspiro profundo- hablo mi corazón como lo hace ahora- tomo sus manos y las beso- pero mi dulce Candy creo que no fue el momento adecuado, se que tu corazón está ocupado por alguien- la miro y ella asintió, ese simple movimiento hizo que el corazón de Albert doliera como si una daga se encajará pero continuo- solo espero que esa confesión no me haga perder tu amistad que para mí es lo más valioso y ruego a dios que el hombre a que amas se dé cuenta un día que está perdiendo a una joya tan grande como tú y regrese a tu lado para hacerte feliz-  
Por dentro Candy sintió un alivio muy grande a su dolor, Albert le volvía a confirmar que la amaba y ahora ella podía hablar, soltó las manos de Albert y lo miro a los ojos- pues ahora recibirá señor Andrew la respuesta que esa noche no pude darle- el movió su cabeza en signo de negación y quiso hablar pero ella le gano el turno- no, esta vez no hablara usted señor si no lo hare yo, viéndolo a los ojos y con todo el valor que podía tener prosiguió- en efecto ese día su declaración me tomo desprevenida pero- el quiso volver hablar y ella lo reto- si vuelve a interrumpir le daré un castigo señor, así que permanezca en silencio una vez en su vida Señor William- el asintió- en efecto hay una persona que es dueña de mi corazón y de mi afecto, una persona que me hizo ver en la oscuridad de la noche lo mejor que hay en el mundo. Que es una persona irremplazable y que hasta hace poco recordé lo doloroso que es perderlo y ahora estoy dispuesta a demostrarle lo importante que es para mí y esta vez no lo dejare que se marche sin demostrárselo –  
Albert no aguanto más y se giro, sus ojos empezaron a llorar; el se imaginaba esas palabras en sus peores pesadilla las había escuchado pero escucharas de sus labios era mucho- descuida Candy yo te ayudare a encontrar a Terry y ya-  
Ella movió la cabeza y fue a encontrarlo de frente- ¿Terry? ¿Quién está hablando de el?-  
Albert no podía creerlo ¿ella no seguía enamorada de Terry? Una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su pecho – Candy-  
Ella le sonrió y lo miro de una forma muy dulce – tonto, pero más tonta fui yo al no haberte confesado lo que siento por ti- Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y ella le sonreía- me dio medio enfrentar esa realidad y pensar que no era la mujer que tú te merecías, pero – bajo la cabeza y fue turno de Albert para levantar su cara- el dolor de perderte me hizo juntar el valor para volver reconocer lo que sentía por ti y hoy vine a buscarte para decirte-  
Albert se perdió en su mirada y se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios, quería probarlos quería decirle con el mas dulce acto de amor puro. Lo que su corazón quería gritarle. Pero ella detuvo su avance colocando sus manos en su pecho y desconcertándolo por esa acción acaso ¿no era él?, ¿había vuelto a mal interpretar las cosas?.  
Ella sonrió pícaramente y dijo – no esta vez me dejaras decirte – sus mejillas se ruborizaron – TE AMO ALBERT, TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON Y NO VOLVERE A DEJARTE IR NUNCA DE MI LADO-el sonrió y su corazón se sintió aliviado por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.  
Mientras disfrutaba de las palabras de su amada, al corresponder sus sentimientos no vio venir lo que haría esa travesía. Sin darle tiempo a procesar esa magnífica noticia sintió un calor delicado en sus labios, como el roce de los pétalos de una rosa delicadamente acariciaba los suyos. Un calor tan reconfortante en su pecho que dejo de pensar, solo quería sentir y disfrutar aquellas nuevas experiencias. Sus manos cobraron vida y como si tomara aquella flor la abrazo y la acerco a él.  
El latir de sus corazones era la música perfecta para encuadrar ese atrajo a él con toda la pasión de su ser, quería mostrarle en ese acto todo su amor. Las sorpresas no terminan aun, sintió el pequeño toque de la punta de la lengua de ella acariciando ahora sus labios, pidiendo permiso para traspasar esa barrera.  
El se perdió en la exquisitez del sabor de su boca, sabor a fresas dulces y frescas. Abrió su boca y permitiendo que su inexperta compañera se apodera de él. El éxtasis y la felicidad eran incalculables. Un beso, solo un beso necesito para saber que no sería suficiente con probarla una vez, la necesitaba en su vida y después de esto, nunca la dejaría partir.  
Pero Candy quería mas, sabía que no era correcto pero cuando un volcán es apagado forzosamente y después con un simple roce es encendido de nuevo, no puede ser sofocado con una brisa, no necesita más para controlar ese fuego que la consumía, que la había matado por un año entero desde el día que fue a buscarlo y no lo encontró.  
Como el sediento caminante del desierto ella necesitaba más de ese dulce manjar que era la boca de su amada, ese sabor amargo envuelto en ese dulce sabor a menta. Ella quería más y no se irá hasta apagar ese fuego.  
Con la inexperiencia del amante primerizo comenzó a jugar con sus palmas en el pecho de Albert, de arriba abajo acariciaba esos fuerte pectorales que a pesar de la tela fina el roce sutil de sus manos los hacía vibrar con cada roce, el no se quedo atrás y sus manos acariciaban su espalda por encima de ese estorboso saco, que en un principio adoro en estos momento lo aborrecía.  
El beso se profundizaba mientras la respiración se agitaba más. El danzar de sus labios era poesía pura que transmitida por ese calor que recorría sus cuerpo y exigía con apagarse. Sus manos encontraron una abertura en el saco y las introdujo rápidamente para tocar la camisa.  
Ella abrió los ojos y se separo solo unos centímetros de él y dijo con una voz ronca de pasión- Albert, cuanto he añorado el estar así contigo amor, cuantas veces pedí a dios la oportunidad de poder decirte todo esto-  
El suspiro y le dijo – amor mío, a partir de hoy no habrá poder humano que me prive de amarte, he sido correspondido por ti y eso es lo más dichoso que me ha pasado- beso su mejilla y con una sonrisa e dijo – TE AMO CANDY y mi vida no me alcanzara para demostrártelo- los ojos de ella comenzaron a llorar y la felicidad de él se quito, entonces hizo algo impensable. Limpio con un tierno beso las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos- nunca más Amor, nunca más permitiré que vuelvas a llorar, estando a mi lado-  
Ella sonrió y se sonrojo- Albert- lo dijo con un suspiro cerrando sus ojos y por inocencia o inercia inclino su cabeza de lado un poco dejando su hermoso cuello blanquecino expuesto, como si fuera un imán los labios de Albert se acercaron a ese cuello. Sin fuerza en su ser para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo lo beso de una forma que la hizo estremecer, su mente se nublo y su respiración se agito cada vez mas. Albert seguía deleitándose con el sabor de aquella piel.  
Sus manos empezaron a quitar cada uno de esos estorbosos botones del saco, con otro beso y con ayuda de la punta traviesa de su lengua que pedía probar mas de aquel manjar, logro quitar ese saco del cuerpo de su amada.  
Candy estaba perdida en un calor abrumarte y perfecto, sus ojos estaban cerrados tratando de disfrutar cada uno de los avances de Albert, sintió como el saco cayo de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos incorporándose encontrándose con los de el- Albert-  
El apenado por la falta de cordura hablo rápidamente – Candy yo- esta lo callo inmediatamente con un beso profundo y susurraba mientras lo besaba-en el momento que me digas me detengo amor solo que-  
Su voz era agitada y su respiración igual. Candy cerró los ojos y dijo con una voz grave- no, no lo hagas por favor, necesitaba, necesito y Ancio cada una de caricias para saber que esto no es sueño amor y que estas aquí-  
Palabras mágica para los enamorados, una simple frase que puede llevar a dos humanos a tocar la gloria por instantes. La furia de una tormenta es atemorizante pero las reacciones de dos amantes en un momento de éxtasis pueden ser más fuertes y atemorizantes, hace vibrar hasta lo más profundo de las almas de los amantes.  
Las manos de ella se posesionaron en la espalda de el por debajo de su saco, no supo como encontró el camino pero con una maniobra rápida de su parte el saco de el también cayo y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar esa amplia espalda.  
Fue el turno de Albert para deshacer momentáneamente el beso, toco su mejilla y los ojos de ella lo miraron dudosa- Candy amor mío, al igual que tu siento que esto es un sueño-  
Ella sonrió sin que ambos se soltaran y dijo traviesa- entonces pensemos que es un sueño Albert, amor mío y continuemos con él, que la mañana nos diga si fue sueño o realidad-  
El sonrió y la tomo entre sus brazos con delicadeza la coloco en el escritorio, la sentó y la volvió a abrazar. Mientras ella probaba nuevamente sus labios, sus manos empezaron una tarea que jamás pensó que podría hacerla, con firmeza y desesperación comenzó a desabotonar esa camisa para dejar descubierto el pecho de él, pudiendo quitarla del cuerpo de su amado.  
El sonrió por la travesura y abandono sus labios, comenzando una faena perfecta descubriendo el cuello de su amada, mientras luchaba por desabotonar esa estorbosa camisa de seda, dejando a un lado los besos y mirándola fijamente. De pronto recordó que podía hacer más fácil su trabajo, con una sonrisa comenzó a abrir esa blusa con la fuerza, rompiendo aquellos estorbosos botones.  
Candy estaba sorprendida por aquella audacia de Albert y lo miro desconcertada- señor Andrew ha roto mi blusa-  
Albert sonrió- si amor-  
Ella lo miro con cara de quererlo retar por la travesura- ¿sabe cuánto costó?- movió su cabeza en negación- ¿ahora qué hare, me he quedado sin blusa?-  
Albert la beso con tanta pasión por haber visto esa inocencia de su amada mezclada con la agitación de su respiración y el rubor de sus mejilla, termino el beso y le dijo pícaramente- te comprare otra – ella movió la cabeza y de pronto tomo la punta de aquella falda recta y sin pensarlo rompió la tela, ante el asombro de Candy- descuida también comprare otra falda- le sonrió.  
Ella solo movió la cabeza y estiro sus manos para atrapar el cuello de ese pichuelo y acerco a ella pues su cuerpo empezaba a tener frio y necesitaba de ese abrazador calor que solo él le ofrecía. Al tenerlo cerca lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo con pasión y las piernas de ella se enredaron en la cintura de él.  
El pudor esa delgada línea que impide que los sentimientos afloren. El ¿Qué dirán?, ¿Qué es lo correcto?, ¿Cuándo es lo correcto?. Es borrado rápidamente cuando dos corazones se encuentran cargados de amor puro, no hay cabida para esos pensamientos, cuando el corazón de los amantes dicta lo que se debe hacer ¿Por qué la sociedad dice que es lo correcto? Si el amor es el sentimiento más puro del hombre y un regalo valioso de Dios. ¿Quién dice que es lo apropiado y lo que no lo es?. Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4 UN ACTO DE AMOR

CAPITULO 4

UN ACTO DE AMOR parte 1

Sus piernas estaban enredadas en el cuerpo de Albert, su respiración era rápida y el calor de aquel encuentro empezó a cubrir con finas gotas de sudor por su cuerpo, pero eso no la detendría quería mas, lo quería a el, porque sabía que Albert sería la única persona que podría a pagar ese calor intenso que sentía.

Albert tomo con sus manos la espalda de Candy y la aproximo a él. Sentir esa piel de durazno entre sus manos era la gloria para el abandono sus labios y se dirigió sin pena a su cuello empezó a saborearlo como el mas exquisito dulce que tenia con simples besos de sus labios mientras su nariz podía oler ese exquisito perfumé que cada vez lo embriagaba de una forma desesperante y provocaba un endurecimiento en su entre pierna.

Los gemidos de ella, lo hacían querer mas, pero la disfrutaría lentamente entre sus brazos , pues recordaría ese día por el resto de su vida y así lo hizo entre abrió su boca con los ojos cerrados y dejo que la punta de su legua se deslizara por el contorno de aquel cuello, probo el sudor de ella, que fue un afrodisíaco mientras su cuerpo y su alma se estremecían con el primer gemido de ella tan dulce, tan provocativo tan lleno de pasión que en vez de frenar el avance de Albert lo alentó mas. Con una mano sostuvo la espalda de Candy y la otra empezó a recorrer su entrepierna sin pudor alguno, deseaba que sus manos fueran su boca y la empezó a tocar con la delicadeza precisa para que el cuerpo de ella empezara a retorcerse entre sus manos.

Ella sentía que algo estaba calentando su cuerpo, no sabía si era el calor de las manos de Albert en su cuerpo o la sensación placentera de sentir como recorría su cuello con su boca; sentir la punta de su lengua recorrer su piel fue la gota que no pudo aguantar y libero sin querer un grito ahogado de place, no pudo procesar nada pues el calor la necesidad y las ganas de que no parara hicieron que nublara su razón y solo se enfocase en la sensación placentera de que el amor de su vida reclamaba su cuerpo y eso la hacía vibrar como nunca lo había hecho. Sentir como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho y la falta de respiración la ahogara en placer.

De pronto sintió volar al sentir como la mano de Albert ya no tocaba el contorno eterno de su pierna sino que ahora buscaba aquella zona que palpitaba entre sus pierna, sintió como algo salía de ella y los dedos de él, acariciando circularmente y delicadamente esa zona; sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a él para no salir volando de aquella habitación y lo hizo sujeto con fuerzas la camisa de Albert con ambas manos

Albert sintió el tirón y suspendió la caricia del cuello y sonrió. La imagen que veía era una dulce Candy con las mejillas enrojecidas, su pecho bajaba a mil por hora y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, su expresión no era de miedo sino de placer puro. En ese momento dijo como un susurro obligándola abrir sus ojos- si te estorba la quitare amor-

Candy se apeno al abrir los ojos y ver como Albert tenía el cabello desarreglado y su respiración también estaba agitada como niña traviesa y con el brillo de la pasión solo asintió. En ese momento Albert sin dejar de sonreír se despejo un poco y se retiro la camisa ante los ojos atónitos de Candy el ver su torso desnudo era un placer, estaba marcado sin llegar a la exageración una leve capa de sudor se hacía ver. Sin pensar he hipnotizada por aquella imagen puso su mano derecha en su cuerpo y empezó a deslizarla suavemente de arriba abajo, Albert cerro sus ojos y giro su cabeza y la reclino hacia atrás al sentir como ella se acercaba dejando en aquel escritorio el trozo de falda y de blusa, tenía una ropa interior de seda blanca y unos ligeros que sostenían sus medias sintió el calor de sus manos recórrelo de pronto lo abrazo acercando su cuerpo y el la abrazo.

El latir de sus corazones era acelerado y poco apoco comenzaron a sincronizarse, ella sintió un impulso de bajar sus manos de esa espalda, ella quería recorrerlo por completo y el estaba a su disposición.

De un momento a otro bajo las manos a nivel del cinturón y lo desabrocho, para cubrir su travesura empezó a besar delicadamente el cuerpo de su amante con pequeños besos y como había aprendido deslizo la punta de su lengua dibujando círculos inguinarios. Esto hizo estremecer a Albert

Un gemido salió de su boca cuando sintió como su cinturón fue retirado y unas manos traviesas se deslizaron por su pantalón dejándolo caer. Estas manos subieron y bajaron a placer por la espalda liberada de él, otra trata de imitar lo que el había hecho antes y la mano libre sujetaba la espalda.

No pudo aguantar más y otro gemido salió de su boca, abrió sus ojos y vio como su pequeña seguía saboreando su torso desnudo un poder de deseo descontrolado lo poseyó, la tomo entre sus manos y la cargo, la necesitaba cerca de él y lo hizo, sin pensar tomo sus labios y la beso. Caminó unos pocos pasos y la recostó en un diván.

Acaricio su cara apenada y el dijo – veo que aprendes rápido amor, espero que esto te guste igual- en ese momento empezó a besar de nuevo su cuello subiéndose levemente a su cuerpo sus manos sostenían el peso, su boca disfrutaba ese mangar que se retorcía bajo su piel y comenzó a descender, el inicio de sus pechos se hacía más delicioso que ese cuello que había probado. Librero una mano equilibrando el peso y retiro delicadamente el tirante de aquel sujetador del hombro derecho de ella, bajándolo a medio brazo y liberando el pecho, por un momento se quedo observando aquel pecho con aureola rosada, firme y apetecible que pedía que fuera atendido y así lo hizo despacio y tormentosamente lo beso, abrió su boca delicadamente y lo probo con su legua, después de mojarlo lo empezó a succionar tiernamente mientras Candy gemía sin pudor ni reparo ante aquella caricia. Al ver aquel movimiento de su amante Albert quiso ser mas osado y con la mano libre y sin dejar su tarea, la levanto conforme el lo hacía sentándose en el diván y haciendo que ella se sentaran en el

Sus piernas estaba doblada y cubriendo la cintura de él, sentía que con aquella caria perdería todo el control que podía tener y no le importo solo quería seguir y que el tomara su cuerpo por siempre, la mano de Albert la sostenía y le impedía que volara. Al sentir otra succión delicada ella se arceo, el detuvo su labor y la sujeto con las dos manos mientras besaba su abdomen

Se volvió a la posición inicial y lo abrazo, la sujeto fuertemente y le susurro al oído – TE AMOR- ella agitada dijo – IGUAL YO- de pronto el estorboso sujetador fue retirado y ante la mirada de asombro de Candy, sus pechos quedaron expuestos a Albert, el cual disfruto cada uno delicadamente, despacio y con ternura mientras ella se doblada de placer y gemía otra vez por la sensación de placer


	5. Chapter 5 UN ACTO DE AMOR PARTE 2

CAPITULO 5

UN ACTO DE AMOR PARTE 2

La sensación de rosar su pantaleta con el miembro endurecido de Albert, la estaba llevando a un punto de perdición el cuerpo de ella temblaba entre las manos de él. Su respiración se agito al máximo en el momento justo de perder la línea de la conciencie y entrar al reino del deseo fue cruzada sin miramientos.

Nublado por el calor del encuentro Albert levanto a Candy por última vez y la recostó; ella sintió el frio recorrer su cuerpo y estiro sus manos, dijo con voz entre cortada- Albert-

Él le sonrió y dijo- aquí estoy- de pronto con la delicadeza del momento, como si acaricio el contorno de las piernas de ella subiendo despacio y tortuosamente por sus caderas y con un movimiento despacio y gentil retiro su ropa de ella la última barrera era quitada.

Ella cerro sus ojos tratando de adivinar lo que vendría después, no quiso pensar solo decidió que sentiría con el corazón y lo escribiría en su alma. Sintió como un peso extra subía en aquella superficie; las cálidas manos de Albert abrían poco apoco sus piernas y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Pero permaneció inmóvil esperando la caricia que jamás había sido hecha de pronto un calor extraño entre sus piernas la hico ponerse atenta y de inmediato quiso cerrar las piernas y con su mano derecha impidió que se cerrarán, levanto su cara y le dijo – confía en mí –

Ella dejo de forcejear con sus muslos y lo dejo que prosiguiera. Albert comenzó acercar sus labios a su parte, cola punta de su lengua empezó a saborearlo, despacio sin prisa como aquel niño que saborea un dulce muy deseado, sus movimientos lentos de arriba así abajo hicieron que de aquella parte del cuerpo de su amada comenzara a salir un liquido caliente y de un sabor especial, lengüeteo con toda su lengua para degustar el saber. Una vez probado algo se apodero del que quiso tomarlo todo.

Con su mano izquierda tomo fuertemente la cintura de Candy que a estas alturas de contorsionaba por la sensación, al sentir esos movimientos sujeto mas la cintura e inmediatamente adentro mas su rostro y como aquel sediento empezó a succionar de aquel orificio el néctar que salía de el, desesperado succionaba mezclándolo con lengüetadas para estimular que saliera aquel néctar la necesidad de seguirlo consumiendo lo llevo a que la punta de su lengua se introdujera en ese pequeño orificio su lengua tratando de hallar el origen de aquel embregador néctar.

Candy sentía que el cielo se abría ante ella con esas sensaciones, sintió como algo fluía pero no sabía con certeza que era porque la sensación de tener Albert entre sus piernas y haciendo esos movimientos la estremecían al grado de gritar de placer y arquear su cuerpo en el poco espacio que la mano de Albert le permitía moverse.

De pronto el movimiento fue algo más atrevido la lengua salía y entraba con tal rapidez que ella sentía que todo su ser quemaba por dentro, trato de mitigar ese calor liberando un grito de placer pero en vez de disminuir, hizo que Albert aumentara el ritmo de ese perfecto masaje, sus manos tomaba un poco de su pelo y otra quería desgarrar la vestidura de aquel sofá.

Albert estaba embriagado y su razonamiento no estaba presente, cada grito que ella despedía era una invitación a seguir con esa práctica, sin poder detenerse aumento la velocidad asiendo que ella siguiera revolcándose en el mismo lugar. De pronto sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba de una forma especial y supo que era el momento para que ella pudiera llegar a un clímax.

Esto hizo que profundizara mas su enviste y fueran mas rápidos de pronto en la punta de su lengua una sensación cálida y un grito ensordecedor llego a sus oídos ella había llegado al clímax. Dejo que aquel liquido fluyera afuera de la abertura retirando un poco su rostro, vio como salía mientras el cuerpo de Candy caía en el sofá, pero no quería dejarla así el la llevaría a conocer el cielo.

Las piernas le temblaban, su cuerpo temblaba y su alma había desaparecido pensó que esa exquisita tortura desaparecería pero no fue así, sin poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir Albert empezó a limpiar aquella zona afrodisiaca con su lengua otra vez, volviendo aumentar esa sensación de calor sofocante, al terminar su faena coloco su cuerpo encima de ella

Besándola con la ferocidad de un amante en su máxima expresión, sostenido con sus manos se dirigió a su oído derecho para susurrarle- esto fue el comienzo, sentirás un poco de dolor, pero confía en mí-

Ella le sonrió con la más tierna sonrisa y le dijo – estaré bien mientras este a tu lado- de pronto ella hizo algo que lo tomo desprevenido, llevo sus manos al cuello y lo empujo hacia abajo para besarlo apasionadamente, Albert disfruto ese beso y sin más miramientos introdujo su miembro vibrante en ella, una barrera se rompió y un grito ahogado en un beso culmino todo. Dos cuerpos se hicieron uno en un acto perfecto de amor.

El espero un poco a que ella se acostumbrará pero el beso siguió y su fiera que vivía adentro de el salió sin miramientos empezó con un vaivén suave por parte de él pero ella intensificaba con cada intromisión el beso; sus respiración se en compaso al igual que su respiración sus cuerpos empezaron a bailar de una forma perfecta el sudor comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Albert al sentir como las caderas de ella no solo recibían las suyas sino se en compasaban aumentando el ritmo del baile

El néctar que había probado antes ahora lubricaba su miembro rígido y vibrante al vaivén de las caderas de Candy, quería mas, deseaba hacerla vibrar hasta el último rincón. Las manos que la sostenían cambiaron de posición lentamente fue una y después lo siguió la otra, el lugar la espalda de ella

Sin despejarse y dejar de embestirla la levanto y él se inclino, haciendo que ella cayera en sus muslos y aun con su miembro dentro de ella. Por instinto ella llevo sus manos a su cuello y el puso sus manos en la cadera de ella parecía tan ligera, ella se dejo llevar cuando Albert empezó a subirla y bajarla, sentir como el entraba a su cuerpo totalmente.

Sensación mesclada de placer y dolor que nunca había experimentado pero era embriagadora y perturbadora a la vez entonces quiso contado su ser poder hacer que el experimentara lo mismo y pensó que podría ella hacerlo también.

Entonces uso su fuerza para doblar sus pies y ponerse de rodillas cuidadosamente dejo que el saliera. La cara de Albert de placer mezclada con sudor era una perfecta obra de arte para ella; sus ojos permanecía cerrados, sus manos aun estaban en sus caderas

Firmemente tomo su mano derecha y la coloco en su pecho izquierdo de el empajándolo hacia atrás, el no abrió los ojos y se dejo llevar por ella. Entonces ella recorrió su pecho y abdomen con sus manos con una fina caricia, que estremeció todo su ser

Bajo as su mano hasta tocar aquel miembro vibrante y empezó a darle un masaje de arriba yabajo suavemente, el fluido que aun permanecía sirvió de lubricante perfecto para aquel masaje de pronto Albert empezó a gemir de una forma tan sensual y reclino todo su cuerpo hacia atrás

Ella suspiro y de inmediato continuo, su mano libre la llevo a su pecho y siguió subiendo y bajando, se aproximo a él y le dijo al oído- te hare disfrutar como tú lo hiciste-

Albert no pensó solo sentía las manos tersas y delicadas de ella en su cuerpo, su pene vibrante quemaba como el fuego mismo del infierno, la tortura era excitante e intensan. Mordió su labio inferior pero algo lo hizo abrir sus ojos, lo que vio fue sorprendente.

Candy acercaba sus labios a su pene, abrió la boca un poco y comenzó a lamer con la punta de su lengua como lo había hecho el antes, su tronco venoso era delicioso lo degustaba despacio y al tener un gran tamaña solo pudo abrir para introducir la punta de este en su boca y lamer esa piel tan tersa y delicada.

Un liquido dulce salía de el, al ponerlo en sus papilas ella lo gozo un sabor que nunca había reconocido algo viscoso pero extremadamente dulce, que por instinto comenzó a succionar mientras su mano derecha se movía mas rápido para tratar de conseguir más de ese néctar.

Albert se retorcía y gemía a más no poder por las sensaciones que sentía. Sus músculos se tensaron y entendió que estaba a punto de terminar, entonces retiro con sus manos la cabeza de ella

Su rostro estaba bañado de sudor, sus ojos miraban de una forma más tierna que nunca. Suplicando que no la retirara de aquel lugar su boca un semi abierta por que la retiro sin permiso le pareció la cosa mas excitante y tierna que jamás había visto.

De pronto se incorporo y levanto su rostro y la beso frenéticamente, empujándola con suavidad para recostarla otra vez. Sin preámbulos abrió deliberadamente sus piernas y se introdujo en ella. Empezó un ritmo fuerte y sin miramientos necesita sacar el fuego que lo consumió o se perdería en el.

Los dos comenzaron de una forma salvaje y llena de pasión, no solo se estaban entregando sus cuerpos si no la alma misma en ese sencillo y perfecto acto de pronto el calor de sus cuerpos llego al limite y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar al unisono su nombre, la sensación de tocar el cielo fue inevitable, sus corazones salían de sus pechos y sus respiraciones eran más que agitadas, eran rudas y rápidas.


	6. POR SIEMPRE TUYO, POR SIEMPRE MIA

CAPITULO 6

POR SIEMPRE TUYO, POR SIEMPRE MIA

Sin fuerza se dejaron caer en aquel sillón, el cuerpo de ambos aun temblaba por la sensación de haber llegado al clímax, una tarde que había no solo hecho vibrar sus cuerpos si no su corazón. Albert no dejaba de sostenerla entre sus brazos y ella trataba de que su corazón volviera a latir pacíficamente.

El no quería abrir sus ojos pensando que el sueño se terminaría como tantos; el en su cama solo y lleno de tristeza por haberla dejado. Un corazón lleno de miedo de darse cuenta que todo era un sublime y maravilloso sueño.

Ella sentía el calor del cuerpo de Albert, la calidez de su pecho y su alma dada al mejor hombre del mundo. Pero de pronto algo atravesó sus pensamientos, estaba desnuda junto a Albert en su oficina.

De pronto y rápidamente se levanto cubrió su pecho con sus manos y sonrojada se despejo de su amante. El sintió el frio en su pecho por aquella separación y sus ojos se abrieron para ver un espectáculo bellísimo.

Una rubia con el pelo suelto a media espalda, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con las prendas que recogía por la oficina y dejando ver un hermoso trasero, firme, blanco y perfecto. Esa visión sublime lo hizo ponerse de pie sin tapujo alguno y se acerco a ella tomándola desprevenida por la espalda. Ella inmediatamente se incorporo chocando su espalda con el pecho de él y su cara fue de sorpresa mientras sostenía firmemente una camisa y lo que quedaba de su falda entre sus manos.

El beso delicadamente su hombro y la giro para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban sin poner resistencia, con la voz más dulce que pudo dijo sonriéndole- ¿Qué haces amor?- tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ella con su cara enrojecida y bajando la mirada, con una voz en susurro dijo – recogiendo mis cosas- la pena la dominaba mientras la curiosidad de escuchar una risa traviésala hiso verlo a sus ojos- ¿por qué la risa?-

Sin miramientos la soltó tomándola de la mano y con la mano libre tomo la ropa que traía y la colocaba en una mesa, ella estaba sorprendida pero lo siguió, frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo escultural y bien formado de Albert llevándola de nuevo al sofá.

Al llegar el sentó y la jalo para que tomara asiento en su regazo, tierna y delicadamente llevo un mechón de pelo atrás de su oído izquierdo y con una sonrisa le contesto- por tu comportamiento amor mío-

Ella se puso seria, ¿acaso no se deba cuenta?, giro la cabeza para observar la oficina y le decía- hemos dejado la oficina desordenada, sin mencionar que- se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza un poco- estamos desnudos amor, ¿si alguien viene?-

Albert no soporto ver esa reacción en ella e inmediato la beso con todo el amor que guardaba, ella correspondió el beso abrupto y lleno de amor, al terminar y con sus manos en sus caderas dijo- Candy, amor – soltó un gran suspiro- por el desorden descuida alguien limpiara mañana- trato de decir algo y el dedo índice derecho de el cerro sus labios- y te puedo asegurar que si alguien viene así sea mi tía, corre el riesgo de que lo mate- ella se giro a verlo fijamente con su par de ojos abiertos- si amor, porque nada será más importante que tu, ni permitiré que me roben este hermoso momento de mi vida, el estar hoy contigo aquí se ha convertido en lo más valioso. ¿Sabes por qué?- ella negó con su cabeza y el sonrió recargando su cabeza junto a la de ella un segundo- por que hoy no solo nos entregamos, si no te di mi alma y mi corazón Candy – soltó otro suspiro- si muriera en estos momentos mi vida, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo por haber conocido el amor y haberte entregado lo que siempre fue tuyo mi alma-

Ella dejo caer unas lagrimas de sus mejillas y ante el asombro de él, lo beso de una forma tan apasionada, quería devorarlo en ese beso quería fundirlo en ella, mientras sus manos aprisionaban su cuello y las manos de Albert abrazaban sin tapujos la espalda aterciopelada de ella. Sus cuerpos empezaban a reaccionar a los movimientos sutiles de cada roce.

Muy a su pesar Candy deshizo su beso para acariciar su mejilla derecha y decirle- mi corazón y mi alma también han sido tuyos desde hace mucho tiempo tarde en saberlo pero ellos ya lo sabían por mí, solo que mi miedo al no ser correspondida me impidió reconocerlo amor mío, hoy que se que me amas no hay nada más que temer- sonrió y volvió a girar su rostro-pero ¿qué haremos con esto?-

Albert sonrió – si es lo que te aflige amor dame un minuto y veras como soluciono esto, porque quiero estar contigo en paz y disfrutarte esta noche hasta que tu alma este tatuada en la mía y en la mañana sepa mi corazón que esto no fue un sueño y que nunca te dejare que te vuelvas apartar de mi- y con un movimiento indico a Candy que se levantar, el se aproximo seguro a su escritorio ante la mirada desconcertada de ella, tomo el teléfono y marco – George- dijo mientras –Candy ven- se aproximo al escritorio moviendo la cabeza, el sonrió y guiño su ojo.

El teléfono sonó y George desde su oficina lo tomo la llamada- si señor-

Albert seguro de sí mismo le dijo- puedes irte a descansar, el viaje esta pospuesto para mañana- George sonrió pensando que por fin ese par de atolondrados habían arreglado las cosas y se habían confesado su amor, después de mucho tiempo su alma descansaría al haber cumplido su promesa de cuidarlo, ahora era turno de Candy y sabia que lo haría muy bien- necesitare un boleto mas- Candy se había aproximado a él y la recibió con un abrazo fuerte y dándole un beso fugaz en la frente.

George movió la cabeza en negación pero con una sonrisa- descuide lo conseguiré e informare que llegaremos mañana-

Albert sostenía el cuerpo de Candy desnudo cerca a él- necesitare también que alguien traiga un poco de comida, vino y chocolate- Candy lo miro sorprendido y el solo sonrió- que toquen y lo dejen en la puerta, yo saldré por él y no quiero interrupciones de ningún motivo –

Mientras George anotaba las peticiones- tal vez alguna frazada y ropa- dijo irónicamente pensando en el sonrojo de Candy.

Albert se sorprendió por el comentario- si George, sería una buena idea-mientras le sonreía a una apenada Candy

El término de hacer sus anotaciones – descuide, avisare que estará trabajando en su oficina toda la noche, así nadie lo interrumpirá señor- agradeciendo a Dios por ese milagroso reencuentro.

Albert y Candy escucharon y ella soltó una risa mientras la volvía a besar rápidamente- veo que tienes todo resuelto, mañana estaré listo y partiremos de aquí a la estación-

George estaba feliz por escucharlo que mas daba las reglas de la sociedad. En un amor tan puro como el de ellos todo valía la pena- así se hará, descuide dejare la ropa adecuada para usted y la señorita Candy- soltó una risa al escuchar como los dos se quedaban mudos por lo dicho- ooo mil disculpas debí decir para la futura señora Andrew y mis felicitaciones por adelantado a los dos-

Candy tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas por lo que escucho y Albert se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra- estoy de acuerdo contigo George, se escucha mejor la futura señora Andrew, gracias – colgaba.

George por su lado terminaba la conversación con una sonrisa y dejando unas llaves en su escritorio y en tono irónico dijo – veo que no tendré la necesidad dejarlos encerrados para que hablan todo—cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza- señora Eloy creo que no hubo necesidad de poner en práctica el plan – levantaba el teléfono para dar las instrucciones precisas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Candy estaba apenadísima- Albert, pero George que va pensar-

El se rio y la giro- que por fin sus ruegos fueron escuchados y la familia Andrew tendrá una matriarca digna de ella- los dos rieron.

El beso fue perfecto mientras volvían de nuevo aquel sofá, la recostó en él y subió para cobijarla con el suyo. El beso su cuello y acaricio su cuerpo, ella se contorsionaba entre sus brazos permitiéndole recorrerlo. Antes de que bajara mas y volvieran a comenzar con las deliciosas torturas detuvo su avance con las manos y el la miro fijamente- entiendo todo pero me queda una duda ¿Por qué pediste el chocolate?-

Albert sonrió mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y le deba un beso, al deshacerlo vio que ella tenía una mirada de incertidumbre y dijo- ya lo veras amor, ya lo veras-

En el momento justo de entrar entre sus piernas y tocar sus labios palpitantes de su vagina y húmedos; el recordó algo- ¿no me has preguntado a donde te llevare?-

Candy sonrió y dijo traviesa- lo sé- el giro su cabeza tratando de adivinar el pensamiento de su amada- a ver a la tía abuela-

El se sorprendió por lo dicho – Candy ¿no te da miedo?— sorprendido por la reacción de ella.

Ella movió su cabeza en signo de negación- no- sonrió tratando de contener la risa- porque me hizo prometer que no regresaría si no era contigo-

El se alegro mas por escuchar esas palabras y saber que su tía aprobaba esta relación- te amo y amo a mi tía, son las dos personas más preciosas que tengo- su cara tierna y su expresión de inocencia hizo suspirar a Albert con todo sus ser y la beso.

De pronto un toquido en la puerta los sobresalto, giraron la cabeza, sonrió y se acerco a ella, le dijo al oído- ahora veraz por que pedí el chocolate-

Fin.


End file.
